


A Saint Among Pirates

by Enchantedtalisman



Series: A Pirate and A Guard [1]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Healing Magic, M/M, Red BattleMage Balthier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: "You don't hide your injuries well," Balthier tells Basch, because if the man is going to walk with them and fight the least he could do is be honest about his injuries. A shame Fran had went off with Vaun to scout further into the tunnels. She would just heal the idiot rather than start a dialogue first."I am fine." Basch mutters, and flinches under the weight of his newly acquired armor shifting across his back.
Relationships: Balthier/Basch fon Ronsenburg
Series: A Pirate and A Guard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707415
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	A Saint Among Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> So guess who fell into Final Fantasy XII and may never get out if it takes Eleven hours to get to the freaking first tomb.
> 
> I love Basch and Balthier so much, also Vossler but I'm suspicious cuz a friend told me everyone betrays you so...
> 
> Enjoy~<3

"You don't hide your injuries well," Balthier tells Basch, because if the man is going to walk with them and fight the least he could do is be honest about his injuries. A shame Fran had went off with Vaun to scout further into the tunnels. She would just heal the idiot rather than start a dialogue first.

"I am fine." Basch mutters, and flinches under the weight of his newly acquired armor shifting across his back.

With a roll of his eyes, Balthier hums, "I'm sure you are, now strip." He almost wishes this was in better circumstances, because the man even half dirty (some simple _Aqua_ spells to clean him up earlier) and bloody and bruised is a sight to feast many eyes.

Basch flushes a fetching color, "I am not having sex with you for saving my life!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize we were just accusing eachother of things without cause. I need to heal you," Balthier's tone turns frosty and he's glad when that seems to penetrate the fools head.

The blush deepens and the man undoes his armor with quick practice. Though it still looks painful from the way Basch flinches and winces whenever a scab or wound is rubbed wrong. When his chest and most of his legs are bare, Balthier gets to work.

"I am not as good as Fran at this." Balthier has really only ever learned to make sure Fran and any guest crew members aren't severly injured. Fran can't be the _only_ healer, that's just waiting for disaster. He just doesn't admit that he has two licenses on him at all times. It's not like Sky Pirates obey every rule. The Guild rules are no different.

"As long as you don't make it worse." Basch says with a dry sense of humor that makes Balthier guffaw.

"I will not, I can promise you that." Balthier replies with a smirk, and catches Basch's eyes. His chest feels warm and he turns away before he can mull over too hard on feelings starting to bubble. Right now he needs to take care of the man's wounds. A simple _Cure_ fixes most of the abrasions and smaller scabs across the man's body. Balthier prides himself in clearing injuries with no ugly scars or grotesque scabbing and this time is no different. (Fran may consider his healing practices a little ridiculous but she never complains when he makes sure to keep her arms clean of deep scar tissues)

Basch tries getting up, "Thank you, that is quite enough, save your mana."

"Sit down." Balthier sighs, "You noble types are so vexing." His hand comes to Basch's chest and he tries to ignore how much muscle the man still has even with no doubt many weeks if not months of torture and starvation at hand.

"Not as annoying as you kind Rogues." Basch mutters back, and licks his plumb lips.

 _It is ridiculous, how do his lips look so good, a travesty to appear on such a goody two-shoes_ , Balthier thinks with more anger than needed. If that anger is directed towards himself more than at Basch's...everything, well only Balthier needs to know _why_. A localized _Cura_ heals everything else, though it takes patience and time. _Cura_ in most battlefields is used for it's raw power to heal multiple people at once. It takes energy, concentration, and a bit of fiddling to make the spell do as Balthier needs so that every large swath of bloody skin, and bits of bone that he can see through said muscle and skin, is healed fully.

By the time every single one is done, Balthier is starting to feel woozy. His eyes alight on Basch's face which is stunned and his unfairly attractive hands that are rubbing up and down his naked and sweaty chest.

"You are a Saint among Pirates, Sir Balthier." Basch whispers, awed.

"And you are a pretty face that needs to shut up before I kiss you." Balthier really needs to stop healing people he finds attractive. He says the dumbest things while mana-drunk.

"If that is what you desire, I will give you that and many more things." Basch says, and he sounds teasing for the first time, lighter, and brighter. His eyes gleam and Balthier is ready to snap a retort, a hurt starting to dig into his heart, only for his lips to be captured in Basch's.

The kiss is messy and wet, clearly the time spent here hasn't improved Basch's skills but Balthier slows the man down, clearly starved for affection no matter if Balthier's comment and kindness spurned the act. Slowly it grows warmer and much less frenzied. Balthier takes the lead for a short time but to his surprise Basch gains on him, pulling him close until Balthier is on top of him and a leg wrapped around Balthier's own.

Their tongues battle, and their eyes meet between kisses. Breath mingling and chests warm against eachother. "Does this offer only count when I do a kindness to you?" Balthier asks, with little shame, he has none and it's hardly like anyone would believe the once believed dead man kissed a pirate.

"Only if that means I must risk my life and limb to have you heal me." The bloody romantic sod says.

Balthier groans and presses his forehead to Basch's, "Then call us both fools, and let us not ruin this in the future."

"The future is never planned, but I will follow you side by side through it." Basch reassures. This time the kiss is stolen, and Balthier has no defense against it, falling into it like a lovelorn lass.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos are all lovely.
> 
> As an aside;
> 
> Amal is a long standing reader since the age of thirteen; he/him pronouns, he loves anything to do with fantasy and sci fi as long as it's not painfully heteronormative/albiest/homophobic/intentionally very dark/gritty. He also has a ridiculously needy pup by the name of Little Bear.
> 
> Most important thought process behind Amal's motivation is to do as much good in the world as he can before he meets Anubis.
> 
> You can find more of Amal's silliness at;  
> [Wordpress](https://enchantedtalisman.wordpress.com/blog/)  
> [Tumblr](https://enchantedtalisman.tumblr.com)
> 
> ~All the love friendlies.


End file.
